6PM
by Vick Weasley
Summary: O sangue que eu considero tão puro, tão mágico, arde perante aquele gesto seu, aquele gesto que ficaria entranhado em minha carne para todo o sempre. Draco&Hermione. #extra de Hallelujah.


Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**Título: **6PM.  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley.  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação: **um pouco de NC-17, bem pouco.  
**Spoilers: **Hallelujah \o

* * *

_**Aviso importante:**_

_Bom__, essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto da __**Slytherin**__, minha casinha linda. Eu tive a maior sorte de tirar alguém que apóia quase os mesmos shippers que eu e que, ainda por cima, lê Hallelujah. Isso facilitou __**muito**__ o meu trabalho, juro. Bom, aos desavisados que começarem a ler essa fic, eu quero deixar claro que ela faz parte do __**universo **__de__** Hallelujah**__, que é como um "extra" da mesma. Isso __**aconteceu**__ na fanfic, entre os capítulos 8 e 9. Digamos que é logo __**após**__ a última cena D/Hr do capítulo __**8**_

_O nome __**6PM**__ vem do horário em que a fic se passa. A música utilizada é __**Chasing Cars**__ do Snow Patrol (que é lindíssima e eu recomendo pra sempre). **Lally**, dearest, muito obrigada pela betagem maravilhosa!_

_Eu realmente espero que minha amiga secreta goste da fic. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la, apesar de todo esse romantismo fugir do meu limite HAHAHA. Também espero que ela tenha um Natal maravilhoso cheio de luz e amor (L). Ah, e não só o Natal, né? Todos os dias do ano e da vida! \o_

_Então, __**Lauh Malfoy**__, você é minha amiga secreta, querida (L)! Espero que você goste muito do presentinho!_

* * *

**6 PM  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

**We'll do it all, everything, on our own.**_  
We don't need anything or anyone._

Apesar de meus olhos estarem fechados, eu nunca estive tão acordado e atento em toda minha vida. Cada movimento e cada respiração são captados pelos sentidos que agora tomam o lugar de minha visão. Eu sinto seu corpo quente e macio se moldando ao meu, sinto o colchão ondular a cada vez que você decide mudar de posição. Sinto seu cheiro dissolvendo-se no ar frio que nos envolve. Esse seu perfume ora doce, ora cítrico, que se divide em milhares de outras fragâncias diferentes. Eu sinto o calor da sua respiração contra a curva de meu pescoço e me pergunto – um milhão de vezes – se você gosta do meu cheiro o tanto quanto eu gosto do seu.

Eu imagino – e posso apenas imaginar, porque eu nunca terei coragem de fazer essa pergunta em voz alta – que sim. Porque se não gostasse, não encostaria o nariz em minha pele e respiraria fundo com tanto desespero. Parece, Granger, que você quer _me respirar_. Que quer que minhas células entrem em você junto com o ar, e que se dissolvam _nas suas células_, junto ao oxigênio. E que tudo que você não gosta em mim saía junto com o gás carbônico. E assim, eu poderia ser perfeito para você, pelo menos por um momento. Pelo menos durante o segundo em que você inspira e expira, sem realmente perceber que o faz.

**If I lay here, if I just lay here**_  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Faz duas horas que estamos aqui, embolados nessa cama, preenchendo os lençóis com nosso sono. Com o _seu _sono, Granger. Porque eu não estou dormindo. Eu não consegui dormir – eu fingi. Fiquei com os olhos fechados durante a maior parte do tempo, apenas para que, se por acaso você acordasse, não imaginasse que eu te observava enquanto dormia.

A primeira vez que observei alguém quando dormia, Granger, foi no velório de minha mãe, o velório em Azkaban, em que eu poderia vê-la, e depois tia Bela. Os cabelos claros confundiam-se com o cetim cor de creme que lhe forrava o caixão, e ela parecia absurdamente bela com seus dedos longos cruzados sobre o peito, um terço dourado entrelaçado com eles. A tranqüilidade que transmitia em suas feições era quase perfeita – não parecia que cometera suicídio há alguns dias. Eu fui até ela e tirei o terço de suas mãos geladas. Finn me acompanhou para fora da sala – não me prendeu a pedidos de Marris, que achava que minha dor superaria as algemas. Então, fui até as rochas e joguei o terço no mar revolto. Ele brilhou ao sol, numa pequena centelha e depois desapareceu na imensidão azul.

A única coisa que me lembro de ter sentido, naquele dia, foi raiva por terem colocado aquele objeto nas mãos dela. Mais nada. Nada, nada, nada, indiferença. Você sabe como isso é ruim, Granger? Ou será que esse seu pequeno corpo sempre foi tomado por sensações tão intensas que você achou que iria explodir? Porque eu, Granger, a vejo como uma dessas pessoas que sente _demais_ e que entraria em colapso se, de repente, não sentisse mais nada.

**I don't quite know how to say, how to feel.  
**_Those tree words are used too much. They're not enough._

Nas duas horas em que você está aqui, dormindo em meus braços, eu abri os olhos quatro vezes. A primeira vez, fechei-os rapidamente, apertados, como se tentasse negar a mim mesmo o quanto eu precisava ver a paz em suas feições. Mas ela ainda estava lá quando eu os abri novamente. Ela permaneceu lá, desenhada nesse seu rosto tão familiar, que tomou formas diferentes, mas que no fundo continua o mesmo. E devo ter observado essas formas a vida inteira e só agora tomado conhecimento disso.

Porque eu sabia, Granger, como o seu nariz pequeno poderia arrebitar-se na ponta. E como ele estaria marcado com pequenas sardinhas, quase invisíveis na sua pele que tem essa cor peculiar, essa cor que beira entre o creme de leite e o leite morno. Eu me lembro do seu nariz quando éramos menores, nos insultando entre uma aula de Poções e outra, e como ele parecia sempre acima de todos. Eu costumava ter raiva do seu nariz e, agora, sinto uma vontade quase bizarra de beijá-lo e fazer com que você o contraia.

**If I lay here, if I just lay here**  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

E eu também sabia que seus cabelos seriam macios ao toque e que teriam nós a serem desfeitos pelos meus dedos se por acaso eu decidisse corrê-los entre os fios que tem tantos tons de castanho. Eles são, aparentemente, homogêneos, mas olhando de perto, olhando tão de perto quanto eu o fiz, dá para perceber que são tons diferentes, que ora me remetem a coisas doces como mel, ora a coisas amargas como café ou canela.

Apenas as suas unhas, as mesmas que tanto me tiraram o sono, porque o som de você tamborilando-as sobre a mesa não abandonava minha mente, não são iguais às unhas que tenho na memória. Suas unhas eram pequenas, Granger, curtas demais, um pouco tortas, porque você as roia. Você era ansiosa demais para conter as próprias manias. Eu gostaria de saber como foi que você curou tal ansiedade – se Weasley te ajudou no processo – para que você começasse a manter as unhas tão perfeitamente bem feitas. Para que você começasse a usar diferentes esmaltes e lixá-las nesse formato quadrado que sinto com a ponta do polegar ao segurar suas mãos finas e macias.

**Forget what we're told before we get too old  
**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

E eu fechava os olhos novamente e não conseguia agüentar minutos sem te observar dormir, Granger. Então, voltava a abri-los só para me sentir ainda mais vulnerável a toda sua paz. E nesse momento, que precedia o meu _reabrir de olhos_, eu imaginava como você podia dormir tão tranqüila, como uma criança cansada, quando todo o seu ser doía tanto. Doía de culpa, de prazer, de ódio, de tristeza, de amor.

De amor, Granger, porque eu sei que uma pessoa como você não se entregaria sem amor. Não é que você me ame – confesso, a idéia faz com que um arrepio suba por meu corpo e deixe todos os meus poros eriçados. Mas você estar aqui, deitada entre meu ombro e meu peito, a boca próxima à minha clavícula, significa que alguma coisa você sente. E que você tem fé em mim, Granger. Fé de que eu mude, fé de que eu seja tudo aquilo que você gostaria que eu fosse.

**Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads.  
**_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own._

A falta de fé sempre me caracterizou, eu acho, mas não aqui, com você. É o mais estranho de tudo. Ao seu lado, me sinto uma pessoa quase crente, uma pessoa que se agarraria facilmente a um poder superior que ditaria as regras de meu destino, desde que ele estivesse sempre ligado ao seu.

Então, eu sinto o seu cabelo em meu rosto, em meu peito, em minhas mãos, espalhado pelo travesseiro, em qualquer lugar, em _todo_ lugar. E eu sei que, se realmente existe um Deus, se aquele crucifixo nas mãos de Narcisa realmente significasse algo, esse mesmo Deus destruiria todo o mundo lá fora, todo o mundo que envolve o Caldeirão Furado nesse momento, e nos deixaria aqui, sozinhos, para reconstruí-lo. Sem passados, sem promessas, sem mentiras.

**If I lay here, if I just lay here  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Você me surpreende, Granger, ao se mexer novamente. Faz com que eu feche os olhos, ainda com o medo maldito de ser descoberto lhe observando. Dessa vez, você sai de meu abraço, não para escapar deles, mas apenas dentro do movimento involuntário do seu sono. Deita de costas para baixo, a cabeça buscando o travesseiro e não o meu braço, afastando-se de mim de repente. Eu sinto frio, Granger. Eu sinto o frio que não senti no dia anterior, quando fiquei tanto tempo do lado de fora de seu prédio, na neve, esperando por você.

Eu deixo meus olhos apertados e apoio a mão em seu ventre, timidamente, apenas para manter algum contato com a sua pele quente. Até que você me surpreende mais uma vez – e me desarma, me desprevine, ao puxar-me para perto e fazer com que minha cabeça fique próxima a seu ombro, como se tivéssemos invertido posições. Suas unhas percorrem minhas costas lentamente e eu deixo a boca entreabrir para que um suspiro escape por entre meus lábios; o coração acelerando aos poucos. A sua outra mão busca a minha, sobre sua barriga, e nossos dedos se entrelaçam como se não houvesse outra coisa que pudessem fazer. Eu respiro fundo, sabendo que você acordou e que está tentando me aproveitar, de algum jeito. Aproveitar aqueles momentos ao meu lado.

As suas unhas sobem pelo caminho de minha espinha dorsal, demorando-se entre as omoplatas, seguindo para minha nuca. Eu deixo meu nariz perder-se na maciez de sua pele, a boca deslizando devagar pelos ossinhos proeminentes de suas clavículas, quando você faz meu sangue arder. O sangue que eu considero tão puro, tão _mágico_, arde perante aquele gesto seu, aquele gesto que ficaria entranhado em minha carne para todo o sempre. Você pega essas suas unhas e esses seus dedos e desliza eles por meu cabelo, separando fios, tocando o couro-cabeludo, afastando-os de minha testa, travando minha respiração.

**Forget what we're told before we get too old**

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

E você não parece se importar que essa ação vá me fazer morrer por asfixia... Porque você continua, Granger, acariciando os meus cabelos por segundos e segundos que se tornam minutos. Parkinson acariciava meus cabelos, de vez em quando, em momentos que me deixariam sem fala por ela ter demonstrado algo além do sexo, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não _pode _ser a mesma coisa por motivos infindáveis, mas principalmente porque eu sei que faz tempo demais que você não acaricia os cabelos de alguém. Que as últimas mechas pelas quais você deslizou seus dedos eram vermelhos, e isso deveria doer. Talvez ainda doa, no entanto, você não demonstra. Você continua me proporcionando o carinho que eu não deveria receber. E custo a soltar a respiração e me entregar completamente a ele.

E quando eu sucumbo – porque é tão duro aceitar que _isso _é apenas para mim – você parece sentir, Granger. Porque você encosta sua boca no topo da minha cabeça e sorri de leve, beijando os cabelos que tocava há poucos segundos. Você beija também minha testa, e desce a boca até meus olhos tão, tão fechados, e beija meus cílios, causando uma espécie de cócegas que faz com que os cantos de meus lábios se contraiam em um sorriso pequeno, um sorriso só seu.

**All that I am, all that I ever was  
**_It's here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

A sua boca desce por minha bochecha com a delicadeza de uma lágrima e atinge as pontas de meu sorriso, e você beija meu sorriso para depois beijar meus lábios. Você beija meus lábios e deixa a sua língua deslizar por entre eles, encontrando a minha. E ela tem o gosto um pouco amargo de saliva misturado ao gosto doce que sempre percorre nossas imaginações. Você tem gosto de saliva e de chocolate, porque eu quero que tenha esses sabores, e eu me pergunto se você sente algum em minha boca.

Eu ergo uma das mãos e seguro seu rosto, para que nosso beijo torne-se mais e mais profundo. Você respira e respira enquanto me beija, e eu abro os olhos rapidamente apenas para me certificar de que a paz ainda está em seu rosto. E ela _ainda_ está, misturada ao desespero de suas pálpebras trêmulas. Viro o corpo para cima do seu, uma das mãos desce por seu colo para abrir a toalha que ali se prende, e _sei_ que ela está solta quando sinto seu corpo nu sob o meu, seus seios moldados a meu peito, os mamilos eriçados roçando minha pele. Acaricio um deles com a mesma mão que soltou a toalha, prendendo o mamilo entre meus dedos como se estivesse segurando um cigarro. Você geme baixinho, soltando a boca da minha. Mordo seu lábio inferior e faço você sorrir.

E fazer você sorrir depois de fazê-la chorar tantas vezes, tantas, tantas, tantas, é como uma recompensa delicada por tudo que ainda não fiz, mas que, nesses momentos ao seu lado, pretendo fazer. Pretendo me redimir de meus pecados e mudar meu jeito, meu futuro, meu nome, por você. Talvez por algumas horas, talvez por alguns dias mas, ainda assim, uma intenção nobre.

**I don't know where, confused about how as well,  
**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

**If I lay here, if I just lay here  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Você segura meu rosto com ambas as mãos e eu abro os olhos. Abro os olhos e encaro os seus, me perdendo no castanho puro que se encontra na sua íris brilhante. Você desliza os polegares por minhas bochechas, pela pele fina embaixo dos meus olhos, sempre mais escura, marcada pelo cansaço e novamente o seu carinho faz com que eu prenda a respiração.

E eu te amo, Granger. É cedo demais ou tarde demais para isso, mas eu te amo. Com cada pedacinho da minha alma, com cada pedacinho da minha dor.

**Fim  
**_quer dizer, continua em Hallelujah xD_

**Nota final: **ele já a amava antes do capítulo 12, fellas (L). +tia vick enxuga os olhos


End file.
